Music and Miraculouses
by BlueBelle Author 1600
Summary: One-shots based on songs from musicals and movies.
1. Chapter 1

**If I Can't** **Love** **Her**

Marinette nervously gripped the wrapped present in her hand as she made her way to the Agreste Mansion. She had learned from Nino that today was the anniversary of when Adrien's mother disappeared and he was so miserable that he stayed home. So she decided to give him a gift, hoping to make him feel better. She worked really hard to make it and she remembered to sign her name on it.

"Can I help you?" Nathalie asked when she rang the intercom.

"Hi my name is Marinette and I brought Adrien a gift."

"What for?" She asked. "It's not Christmas or his birthday. Wait! Are you another one of those crazed fans trying to sneak in?"

"No! I made it for him because I heard today was the anniversary of when his mother vanished and I...I just wanted to make him feel better."

"I see." She sighed. "He's not here right now and I have to run some errands. I suppose I could let you in and you could leave it in his room but leave after that."

"I will. I promise, thank you."

The door opened and she went inside the huge mansion. She then went up to his room, the lights were off and it was night time so she could hardly see anything. She tried to find a light switch but it was too dark to see. She felt for something she could place the gift on.

"This feels like his desk."

She put the present down and felt the surface for a good spot to put. Then when she thought she found a good spot she felt for the gift. But she accidentally grabbed something else. She held it up to the moonlight hoping to see if it was her present. It was a small picture frame of Adrien's mother.

"Don't touch it!" A voice shouted startling Marinette so much that she dropped it. She turned to see Cat Noir across from her having entered from the window. He bolted for the picture frame, when he felt the broken shards of glass he glared at her. "You ruined it!"

"I...I...I didn't mean to...It was an accident." She stuttered "I'm so sorry."

"Why are you here?" He growled. "You don't live here!"

"I'm...I'm Adrien's friend I wanted to give him-"

"Adrien has no friends! No one cares about him! You're just some selfish girl who wants him for his looks and money! Get out!"

"But I-"

"I SAID GET OUT!" He roared. Marinette tried to run but she wasn't fast enough for Cat Noir's judgement. In blind rage, he scratched her arm with her claws missing her skin but tearing her sleeve. "YOU HAVE NO RIGHT! NO RIGHT AT ALL!"

Marinette stumbled back in fear and landed in the moonlight. Allowing him to see her face and he was horrified by who it was.

"Ma...Marinette?" He looked at the scrap of sleeve on his clawed hand and then up to see her shivering face and tear filled eyes. "No...Oh no...I-"

"Don't touch me!" She cried standing up and backing away when he tried help her up. She ran out of the room and downstairs toward the doors.

"No! Wait! Come back! I'm sorry!" He called chasing after her.

"Leave me alone! Stay away from me!"

She ran outside and slammed the door. Cat Noir stopped and sighed in regret.

"I'm sorry." He whispered. "I didn't mean to frighten you. I didn't mean to hurt you."

All day he had been hurt and angry. His father had had ignored him all day even he said hello and an hour ago he lashed out at him. He turned into Cat Noir to get out his frustration but it didn't help. When he came back to see someone in his room. It had been so dark in his room that he didn't know who he was. When he saw her with the picture of his mother he was just so angry, he thought it was Chloe or some selfish fan trying to get to him for their own benefit. He never imagined it would be sweet Marinette.

He went back to his room and turned on the lights. He picked up the broken picture frame of his mother and put it back on his desk where he saw the present she had left. He read the note on it.

Dear Adrien

I'm heard how important today

was to you. You called in sick

for school but Nino told me

the truth so I made you something

to make you feel better.

I hope you like it

Love Marinette.

Adrien dropped the note in horrified sadness. She came here to give him a gift? She just wanted to make him happy. She cared, she loved, and he...

"Why do I always want someone to love me?" He asked himself. "I don't even know what love is."

He remembered the way she looked at him. It was the same way his mother looked at his father when he lost his temper one night. He was a monster, just like his father.

" _And in my twisted face_  
 _There's not the slightest trace_  
 _Of anything that even hints of kindness_  
 _And from my tortured shape_  
 _No comfort, no escape_  
 _I see, but deep within is utter blindness_  
 _Hopeless_  
 _As my dream dies_  
 _As the time flies_  
 _Love a lost illusion_  
 _Helpless_  
 _Unforgiven_  
 _Cold and driven_  
 _To this sad conclusion_  
 _No beauty could move me_  
 _No goodness improve me_  
 _No power on earth, if I can't love her_  
 _No passion could reach me_  
 _No lesson could teach me_  
 _How I could have loved her and made her love me too_  
 _If I can't love her, then who?"_

He fell to his knees and fought the urge to cry.

 _"Long ago I should have seen_  
 _All the things I could have been_  
 _Careless and unthinking, I moved onward_  
 _No pain could be deeper_  
 _No life could be cheaper_  
 _No point anymore, if I can't love her_  
 _No spirit could win me_  
 _No hope left within me_  
 _Hope I could have loved her and that she'd set me free_  
 _But it's not to be_  
 _If I can't love her_  
 _Let the world be done with me!"_

He de transformed back into his civilian form and unwrapped his gift. It was a new jacket, Marinette had said she had been working on a jacket for a contest. If she won then she would get a recommendation to a designer college. This jacket was perfectly sewed and stitched and the color was a lovely shade of black. She would've surely won with it but she gave it to him instead.

"You okay kid?" Plagg asked.

"I have to make it up to her. I've got to."

"How?"

He thought for a moment and he went online shopping. He looked up the most expensive jewelry at the jewelers.

"Father will kill me if I buy this but for once I don't give a damn."

Three days later Marinette received a package in the mail from an unknown analysis. She opened it, inside was a gold chain with a ruby rose pendent. She asked the mailman where it came from but he didn't know. There was no address or anything but there was a note.

Dear Princess

I'm so sorry

I didn't mean to hurt you.

It was just a misunderstanding

I thought you were someone who

wanted to hurt Adrien.

I hope you can forgive me.

Love your kitty.

"Oh kitty." She said putting the necklace on. "I forgive you."

 **Song: If I can't love her from Beauty and the Beast the Musical**


	2. Chapter 2

**Your Daddy's Son from Ragtime. Every Time I hear it I want to hug my Mother so much. Be prepared for sadness and tears, also here's an imaginary tissue for you sensitive readers.**

It was late at night, everyone in the Agreste Manor was sound asleep. Then the door creaked open and a figure, a woman quietly made her way into the mansion. She went upstairs and opened the first door on the right. She stared at her sleeping son in his bedroom. It broke her heart that she had left him and Gabriel behind but she didn't have a choice. She came back tonight just to check on him, she thought about him always and missed him so much. She crept into his room, lifted Adrien in her arms, and began to rock him like she did when was a baby. As she did this she began to think about when she and Gabriel were young, when she was pregnant with Adrien, and the pain she had been suffering. How she and her husband fought and how something forced her to leave them.

 _Daddy played piano,_  
 _Played it very well._  
 _Music from those hands could_  
 _Catch you like a spell._  
 _He could make you love him_  
 _'Fore the tune was done._  
 _You have your daddy's hands._  
 _You are your daddy's son._

 _Ooh..._

 _Daddy never knew_  
 _That you were on your way._

 _He had other ladies_  
 _And other tunes to play._  
 _When he up and left me,_  
 _I just up and run._

 _Only thing in my head-_  
 _You were your daddy's son._

Tears stung her eyes as the memories played back.

 _Couldn't hear no music,_  
 _Couldn't see no light._  
 _Mama, she was frightened,_  
 _Crazy from the fright._  
 _Tears without no comfort,_  
 _Screams without no sound._  
 _Only darkness and pain,_  
 _The anger and pain,_  
 _The blood and the pain!_  
 _I buried my heart in the ground!_  
 _In the ground-_  
 _When I buried you in the ground._

 _Daddy played piano._  
 _Bet he's playing still._  
 _Mama can't forget him._  
 _Don't suppose I will._  
 _God wants no excuses._  
 _I have only one:_  
 _You had your daddy's hands._  
 _Forgive me._  
 _You were your daddy's son_

She wanted to stay longer but she was only allowed to visit a little while. She tucked him back into bed, pulled a blanket over him, and kissed his forehead. Then she quietly left his room and went upstairs to peek at her sleeping husband. He looked stiff and cold not peaceful like his son. She went into the bedroom she once slept in and softly kissed him on the lips. Though they had their differences, she would always love him even if he made mistakes. After that she headed for the open door, took one last glance at her family, and shed another tear.

"Forgive me." She whispered before disappearing into the night hoping that one day they could all be together again.

 **Song used: Your Daddy's son from Ragtime**


	3. Chapter 3

It was Alya's birthday and the theme was a singing competition. Everyone had to sing and then the birthday girl and her family would serve as the judges. First up was Nino who preformed a birthday rap for his girlfriend which earned him a huge cheer from the crowd and a ten from the judges. Next was a sweet and romantic duet by Ivan and Mylene, then Alix who did a rock ballad followed by Rose who sang a song from her favorite romance movie. Juleka, Nathaniel, Max, and Sabrina had stage fright so they didn't preform as for Kim we'll let's just say when he preformed a hook pulled him off the stage.

"Okay Adrien you're next." Nino said.

"Yeah about that I can't."

"Why not?"

"My throat is sore."

"Seriously? How did that happen?"

"Chloe begged me to preform piano and sing for her guest at a dinner party until my pipes broke."

"Well that's just great because I promised Alya she would hear her favorite song be sung."

"Why don't you do it?"

"My voice doesn't work for a song like that. We need someone with a soft, sweet voice like yours."

"Hey guys sorry I'm late." Marionette said arriving with Alya's gift and her birthday cake."But the traffic was murder."

"Marinette you can do it!" Nino said.

"Do what?"

"Sing."

"Me? Sing? In front of everyone?"

"Come on Marinette it's not like it's a bunch of strangers, it's just your friends."

"I don't know. I'm not that good."

"Are you kidding? Alya showed me a recording of you singing in the shower."

"She what!"

"Hey don't worry you sounded great and for this song you'll have back up."

"But I...I..."

"I'm sure you'll do great Marinette." Adrien said.

"Oh...Okay." She said blushing.

She was then pushed on stage with Ivan, Mylene, Rose, and Juleka willing to serve as the chrous. Marinette swallowed hard as everyone looked at her and she began to shake.

"Nino are you sure about this?" Adrien asked him. "I don't want her to be embarrass herself. I mean what if she's not good?"

"Trust me dude, when she sings it darn near breaks your heart."

All became silent as they waited for the song. The chrous would start first. (Note parenthesis mean chorus.

 _Chorus: "Can anybody find me somebody to love?"_

Nino played the music. Marinette took a deep breath and began to sing.

 _"Ohhh...Each morning I get up I die a little_

 _Can barely stand on my feet_

( _Take a look at yourself) Take a look in the mirror and cry_  
 _Lord what you're doing to me_

 _I have to spend all my years in believing you_  
 _But I just can't get no relief Looord!_  
 _Somebody (somebody) ooh somebody (somebody)_  
 _(Can anybody find me)_ _somebody to looove?_

Her voice was the sweetest, most beautiful sound Adrien had ever heard. How had he not ever heard her sing before?

"What did I tell you dude? Can she sing or what? Dude?"

Nino saw that he was completely transfixed by her singing.

"I _work hard (she works hard) everyday of my life_  
 _I work till I ache my bones_

 _At the end (at the end of the day)_  
 _I take home my hard earned pay all on my own_  
 _I get down (down) on my knees (knees)_

 _And I start to pray (praise the Lord)_  
 _'Til the tears run down from my eyes_  
 _Looord somebody (somebody) ooh somebody (please)_  
 _(Can anybody find me) somebody to looove?_

 _Every day, I try and I try and I try_  
 _But everybody wants to put me down_  
 _They say I'm goin' crazy_  
 _They say I got a lot of water in my brain_  
 _Got no common sense_

 _I got nobody left to believe_  
 _Yeah, yeah yeah yeah"_

 _(Find me somebody to love find me somebody to love)_

 _(Find me somebody to love find me somebody to love)_

 _(Find me somebody to love find me somebody to love)_

"Ohh baby find me."

 _(Find me somebody to love find me somebody to love_  
 _Find me somebody to love find me somebody to love)_

"I'm searching high and low, I'm searching high and low"

 _(Somebody somebody somebody somebody)_

 _"There's somebody out there who needs to find me._

 _Somebody, anybody."_

 _"_ I'm somebody!" Nathaniel walking toward the stage only to have Adrien trip him. "Sorry he thought, but I couldn't let you do that."

 _"Find me, I wanna love somebody. I'm searching over here!"_

 _(Find me somebody find me somebody to love)_

 _"Ahhhhh!"_

 _(Can anybody find meeee)_

 _"Somebody tooooo looooooove?_

 _Love me, love me, love me, love_

 _Won't anybody find me, find me,_

 _somebodyyyyy?"_

Nino was wrong, Marinette's song didn't nearly break his heart. It broke it completely, she had the voice of an angel and it could soften even the hardest of hearts. He almost shed tears but managed to hold them back. The crowd appauleded and cheered like mad. Alya's family gave her a ten.

"Girl you were incredible!" Alya said.

"Thanks." Marinette said.

"You gotta sing more often."

"I don't know."

"You should." Adrien said dazed. "You have the most beautiful voice."

"Oh...Um...Thank you...He...He..." She was now blushing like crazy. "So uh who wants cake?"

Everyone went to get a slice of the double layer fudge cake with cream that her parents made. In a matter of seconds it was gone though Adrien didn't eat much, he was lost in thought.

"Adrien...You hoo? Earth to model boy?" Nino said.

"Huh? What?"

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine it's just..I was thinking about Marinette's singing."

"Oh yes I heard you told her and quote you have the most beautiful voice."

"What? When did I say that?" He asked blushing.

"While you were in your lovesick trance."

"Oh man!"

"Have you never heard a girl sing before?"

"Of course not! I've heard lots of girls sing, some I wish didn't sing at all but Marinette's was...something was different...Oh forget it and pass me some cake."

 **Song used: Somebody to love by Brittany Murphy (R.I.P)**


End file.
